<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seeds that gave a garden by dattebyeyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150914">seeds that gave a garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattebyeyo/pseuds/dattebyeyo'>dattebyeyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, DaiSuga Week, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Relationship Study, kind of kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattebyeyo/pseuds/dattebyeyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things about Suga that reveal themselves to Daichi in a multitude of ways, the revelations play over and over until they plant themselves firmly into the veins of his chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seeds that gave a garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlezucchini/gifts">littlezucchini</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi doesn’t pride himself on being the most knowledgeable person. He knows there will always be something way too complex for him to process, knows there are concepts and equations far beyond his unpracticed reach. There are a lot of things he will never excel at, never be an expert in but if Daichi is certain about one thing, it’s that he knows Suga. From the stray hairs on his head to the wrinkles in his clothes, he knows all of it. He’s confident that he can recite these things like poetry. It isn’t a marketable skill and, with minimal effort, he could turn it into a party trick if warranted. But beyond that, it’s not much, it just is. He doesn’t even know what to name it, isn’t keen on finding a word for it either.</p><p><em>A path that leads nowhere is not a path worth taking</em>, his mom would say. He thinks nothing of it, it is just a simple belief that he tends to agree with. But there has been something—someone nudging this thought out of its place, because Suga is nothing if not worth it. This fact unfurls itself like the petals of budding flowers, the revelation balancing on its stem, it hits him right between his ribs.</p><p>He is in love.</p><p>For every drop of rain that collects themselves on a windowsill during a storm, there is an equal number of facts Daichi has of Suga that gather themselves in a reservoir, swirling around idly. He collects them as if they are little seeds and they beg to bloom into much more.</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p> </p><p>He knows Suga’s doe eyes and kind smiles like the back of his hand. He could navigate the planes of his face blind if he had to, as if they were dots connected by a string.</p><p>Recognizing him, he thinks, is as easy as breathing.</p><p>He doesn’t know when this became an irrefutable truth, he couldn’t tell you if his life depended on it. But he remembers when he began to notice the thoughts that made the seeds in his pockets grow heavy, aching to be planted.</p><p>Suga screws his eyes shut, pushing a deep breath from his gut, and asks, “My eyes, what color are they?”</p><p>The silence that follows is heavy and awkward.</p><p>Daichi, uncertain, waves his hand in front of him causing the air between their skin to shift and swipe along Suga’s face. He watches as his nose scrunches in response. The lines of his face are like miniature trails, they lead him to his lashes, then his mole, and then—</p><p>He clears his throat, bringing his hand and thoughts back to himself. “Do we really have to do this?” Daichi asks. He remembers that Asahi had suggested a bonding exercise, but he didn’t think this is what Suga would come up with.</p><p>“It’s a part of the exercise <em>c’mon</em>!” Suga says, a whine in his tone and lips forming into a pout.</p><p>“But it seems so—” Asahi starts, and Daichi can’t help but turn his head in agreement. He’s gotten good at reading in between the dropped lines of Asahi’s dialogue.</p><p><em>Weird</em>, he would say, maybe even unusual.</p><p>Suga smacks his lips. “Asahi-san, Daichi-San,” He calls out, his voice cracks at them sharp like a whip. “It’ll be over as soon as you all cooperate don’t you think?”</p><p>Even with his eyes closed, they can practically feel the glare aimed at them. Daichi swears he can see droplets of sweat begin to form on Asahi’s brow. Not that he can blame him. He’s also learned how demanding Suga can be when he wants. With one last sigh Daichi throws his head back to examine the ceiling: old and dusty, he notes. Cobwebs collect high up in its deep corners.</p><p>Their first year at Karasuno will be different, he believes this as if it were already written in history. A fact, even. The thought races up his spine from where he sits and lights a fire inside of his chest. The tension in the club’s small storage room seems to snap itself back into a comfortable place. And they start again.</p><p>“Brown,” Asahi offers and Suga hums in response.“Light brown?” He adds tentatively, and Suga answers with a twitch of his lips.</p><p>And before he can think to say the same Daichi’s mouth is moving ahead of him, “Hazel. There are shades of brown and green.” He knows this because whenever he looks at them he’s reminded of autumn. Brown like the fallen leaves and green like the grass that awaits them.</p><p>It makes him feel warm.</p><p>The silence that follows his statement causes him to drive his chin back down to the others. An identical set of questioning eyes and small o’s on mouths stare back at him. He shrugs looking away, heat rising to his face.</p><p><em>It’s not a big deal</em>, he thinks.</p><p>The seed burns in his back pocket and another drop falls.</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that Suga hates negativity in theory but will resort to physical violence to chase it away; always. He doesn’t really know what to do with this small dichotomy between thought and action so he leaves it be. His feelings towards this particular emotion has shown itself again and again like the ticking of a clock, and the day Suga tells him as much the seconds seem to still.</p><p>“Thoughts have this crazy habit of running away from you, you know? You think of one thing and now you’re thinking of two—then three,” Suga lectures, the classroom echoing full of his voice. The walls await the rush of students at their next period. He sighs, pushing his hair back behind his ears. The short strands fall back in place, Daichi’s eyes follow the movement.</p><p><em>The color of clouds</em>, his thoughts pull out of the moment as if it were a candid stolen right out of a movie and pockets it for later. The seed kisses the skin of his palm on the way.</p><p>Suga sets his words and shoulders on a steadier path and continues, “That’s why I won’t let my stupid friends say stupid things that nobody wants to hear. It’s just a huge waste of time.” He says, with a warning shining behind his eyes and a teasing smile pulling at his lips. It’s <em>blinding</em>, and it steals a little bit of Daichi’s breath.</p><p>He’s seen many of Suga’s smiles before, but this one—this one feels like it’s only for him. It makes him feel special.</p><p>A shallow silence follows Daichi for the rest of the day, with a pain in his side for company.</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>He discovers that Suga is mischievous, sometimes even cunning, and he finds that this surprises (irritates) people the most. He knows that a thousand scenarios are running through his head, solving people like puzzles with pieces left awry. He can tell by how his eyebrows draw together, painting determination across his face. Success usually presents itself in Suga’s vibrant laughs, the shine of his eyes, and a breathless <em>yes</em>. If it leaves a sensation of wings fluttering in the pit of Daichi’s stomach, then that’s nobody's business but his own.</p><p>And for every thought that playfully dances in Suga’s head, for every plan that sprouts its tenacious vines, there is one that erupts like thunder and shatters his skull and disorients him. He finds this in ordinary fleeting moments. Moments where if you blinked you’d miss it in its entirety. He finds it in how Suga’s leg shakes during a test, in how he worries his pencils in between his lips when he studies, when his hands go cold before a game, and when his eyes glaze over like glass. And there is one time where it seeks him out instead, but refuses to meet his eyes.</p><p>“What if he never comes back?” It comes as a rushed whisper as if the words scold his lips on their way. Daichi thinks he wasn’t meant to hear them, until he glances over and the look on Suga’s face tackles him with a crushing weight. It stops him in his tracks.</p><p>He takes count of Suga’s fingers fumbling with the straps of his gym bag and the quietness of his tone, as if his body is anticipating the damning sound of a whistle during the height of a game.</p><p>
  <em>He’s scared.</em>
</p><p>Daichi raises an eyebrow and asks, “Who?” Instead of answering, Suga blinks slowly at him and makes a vague hand motion, <em>who else?</em> If Suga weren’t so worried he’s sure he would’ve hit him by now.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Daichi grimaces. He wishes there were magical words he could say that’ll fix everything. That’ll fill in the cracks of their team and reset their foundation. A foundation that has been built on their hope and desperation. He thinks of all the things they’ve endured for their dreams, the laughing, the whispering, the tears, and anger. He thinks that even someone made with a heart of glass could never walk away from this, because while Asahi’s heart is fragile it beats fiercely. And all Daichi can do is believe, irrevocably, that they’ll be okay, especially if they have each other.</p><p>Asahi, Suga, and he are a set. This is a fact. They are like planets orbiting the sun. They share an unmovable goal that sparks embers under their feet, it fuels their flames and pulls them in while pushing them together.</p><p>He plants his hand on Suga’s shoulder, he doesn’t comment on the slight tremors he feels beneath his palm. When he can think of nothing else to appease his worries, he hopes the truth offers him some level of solace.</p><p>“Asahi’s running from himself, not you. He’s just…afraid.” Daichi says, firm and sure. It’s not much but Suga’s eyes widen in response, and somehow he feels like he succeeded. “<em>But...</em>you know it wouldn’t hurt to toss me a few decent ones every now and again. Can’t have our ace return to you slacking off.” He moves to flick playfully at Suga’s nose.</p><p>“You’re the worst,” He scoffs, smacking his hand away, not a hint of malice behind it. Daichi laughs at his dramatics.</p><p>“To you.”</p><p>Suga’s smile finally makes its appearance, like the sun peeking from behind a cloak of clouds. It dances across his face, his lips refuse to stay closed despite his efforts to hide it and his nose scrunches lightly at the intrusion.</p><p>“Yeah, to me.”</p><p>There's something about the wistfulness of his tone that steals the air from Daichi’s lungs.</p><p><em>To me</em>, Suga’s voice reverberates throughout his whole body. He wants to hold his hands to see if they’re still cold, wants to be the reason they grow warm.</p><p><em>To me</em>, it goes off again, floating like a leaf on top of rippling waves. The world tilts at his feet. His fingers twitch, he wonders what Suga’s hands feel like in between his.</p><p>Right now though, it feels like flowers are blooming between the spaces of his ribs as his vision sits askew.</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that he’s adventurous. Daichi finds that he is particularly fond of this one. He knows that without Suga, he’s very much average. Which is fine, he’s resigned himself to this really, but Suga pushes them to do new things, to see new sights. He discovers that everything is exciting when you’re in love. When the person you love, loves the unknowns of the world. This revelation hits him the hardest.</p><p>Daichi feels himself tighten in fear, it strikes quick like lightning touching the earth.</p><p><em>This was a bad idea</em>. His brain offers. <em>No. A horribly cataclysmic idea.</em></p><p>“Don’t be lame, Sawamura!” He whines, his name sounds like a song slipping from Suga’s tongue. “The water feels great! Get in!” Suga’s scream rings in his ears, the command lingers in the back of his skull, his body still unwilling to move. A violent shiver runs throughout his body he realizes first and foremost: he needs clothes.</p><p>Suga is whiny at best but he’s not unreasonable, he begins to think but before he can convince himself further he hears screaming.</p><p>“Please for the love of— just <em>jump</em>!” And he can’t help it, there’s something about this man that makes him want to follow his words, to jump. Daichi looks down in the distance at Suga’s waiting form, watching as the water ripples away from him out into the rest of the lake— which he can <em>barely</em> see. Suga begins to chant his name with fervor and he feels something set in the pit of his stomach. It unfurls itself at the base of his spine and rushes up to squeeze at his heart. Daichi releases the last breath that is held within his lungs.</p><p>And as if it’s as easy as breathing, he runs. His feet leave the rocky ground beneath him, he’s off and in the air.</p><p>The wind combs through the strands of his hair, bite at his skin—his cheeks, his hands, his ankles, he shouts. It sounds confused but full of intensity.</p><p>It feels like flying, then falling. Then earth-shattering, when ice-like water touches his naked skin. A chilling cold seeps deep in his bones and shocks him. He can hear the sounds of the water, slow and somehow still. He watches as air bubbles rush to the surface.</p><p>When his lungs remind him it’s been long enough, he forces himself upward, eventually breaking the surface with a scream. The sound of Suga’s laugh dances around him and lays gently on his ears. With newfound determination, he swims over ready to curse at the gods and his annoyingly joyful boyfriend.</p><p><em>His boyfriend</em> and he can’t stop saying it, the word rolls smoothly on his lips.</p><p>He wants to give Suga a piece of his mind, lecture him until he’s blue, but he finds that he can’t. The words get lost somehow between then and now and all he wants to do is kiss him. He wants to kiss this crazy man he’s fallen in love with until he pushes him away, until he giggles, until he loves him back. And with their faces inches apart he stares longingly as stars from the night sky dance behind his lashes. And with Suga’s cheeks glowing a soft pink, cradled in between his hands, Daichi finds that he can. And he does.</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p><em>Encyclopedia</em>, he decides. A Suga encyclopedia. He can’t help but think of how fitting it is. Knowing him and remembering him. He remembers his confession and how Suga was stunned into silence, how he tripped over his words and took his time hearing it over and over.</p><p>“I love you,” It comes spilling out of him before he can catch it and hangs heavy between them. Everything stills. The birds whistles seem to quiet down and the dogs running across the street seem to slow. This is it. He said it.</p><p>Suga’s eyes snap to him, burning and bright. “What?”</p><p>“I love you,” He repeats, he doesn’t think Suga is breathing. He isn’t either.</p><p>“...Come again?”</p><p>“I love you, Koushi.” He says it again, stopping at each syllable.</p><p>He remembers the tears that happily gathered in the corners of Suga’s eyes and how their mouths clashed when he pulled Daichi to him. How the birds sang and the dogs barked. How the sun paled in comparison to his bright glow, his happiness.</p><p>He remembers the way Suga kicks him in his sleep before clinging onto him like he’s an octopus. He remembers the chill of Suga’s fingertips when they find his hands during a walk, of his feet when they find his skin under their blankets. He remembers the way Suga looks under moonlight, soft and angelic with the glow of the light curving to his face, his hair weighed down and wet. He remembers how Suga never stopped fighting, how he was his backbone and vice versa. He remembers the way Suga’s eyes widen when they find him in a crowd, when they fall asleep facing one another, and when he says I love you. He remembers.</p><p>Daichi used to imagine what love felt like, wondered what path it would take him, used to dream of the fluttering it would cause in his chest. And now he doesn’t have to imagine, because he remembers it all, he knows that this is what love is.</p><p>To him, love is a droplet that has grown a reservoir, a seed that has given a garden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like Daichi is very simple and straightforward in the way he describes/notices things so I had to keep the flowery language to a minimum haha.</p><p>Fentyways, any fave parts, comments, or critiques? I haven’t written anything in three years so I’m a bit rusty. Anything you feel like sharing will be appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>